


you are the best thing.

by holdingnotoyou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, POV Second Person, Sleepy Cuddles, brief mentions of sex, kind of Polyamory but it’s really only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingnotoyou/pseuds/holdingnotoyou
Summary: he’s got it. he’s gotyou.





	you are the best thing.

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet i wrote instead of sleeping. sorry that i can only write second person in the middle of the night.

his smile is like liquor. you don’t drink, but it’s not like you need to when you have him.

your fingers dance over the buttons of his shirt, hands escaping themselves as he laughs, serene and sweet, telling you that “i’ve got it.”

he’s got it. he’s got _you_.

you melt into him as your fingers press into the black ink littering his chest, there’s a stark contrast between the two of you that makes your breath catch in your chest. you love him. god, do you love him.

“why, of all days, did you wear a button up today?” you tease lightly, voice airy as he shrugs himself out of his shirt and lets the fabric pool on the floor beside the bed, “you should’ve just gone shirtless.” a light shrug, a teasing grin, your pink lips are met with a fleeting kiss.

“i wanted to look good for you!” he laughs, pulling you from your seated position to meet him laid out on the bed. you topple like a tower, falling apart as he brings you into his warmth. he puts you back together, slow hands moving underneath your white shirt. your skin isn’t as sunkissed as his, doesn’t reflect your favorite golden honey or the flaky pastries you bake for him in the middle of the night.

you surround him like an aura, fingers moving for purchase against his shoulders as he holds you close and kisses you with intent. you know this has nowhere to go tonight—there’s an early morning call for travel, and you’re already getting later into the night with every brush of the fingertips and every lingering kiss.

“i love you,” a breathless sigh escapes his lips and is chased with a smile, the crooked one that made you fall in love with him in the first place. his fingers brush through your hair, golden locks he’d one referred to as your halo one night as it was tied in a messy bun and you took your time riding him, fingers digging into his tattooed chest as you took what you wanted from him. you want him. you always want him. there’s no way you should’ve been blessed with someone as perfect as him, no way that your past lives have been good enough that you deserve a treat as sweet as him.

“i love you,” you reply, kissing him once, twice more before tucking yourself into his side. “i love you, tyler.” your voice is like sunlight filtered through thin, silk curtains as it twirls around his name. the focal point. he’s always been your focal point.

“i love you, jen,” he repeats the sentiment. his voice is growing heavier with the urge of sleep; the only other place he sleeps as well as he does when he’s in your arms is when he’s in josh’s. you wonder when the three of you will get your time again, when life will stop bustling josh around bright lights and big cities and allow him to return home. “you’re thinking too much.”

you grin. “funny. i’m always saying that to you.”

he grins, too. “get some sleep.”

he tucks himself into you as you surround your bodies with the comforter—it’s soft and it reminds you of what it’s like for him to hold you while he’s in a different city every night and you need a moment or two at home, to steal away for your own sanity and health. your home is always with him, but sometimes you need your house, too. you sigh happily as you have both now, only one part of your home is missing but will return to you soon. he promised.

“goodnight, ty.” you murmur as you press your lips to the shell of his ear, intertwining your legs before tucking your head into the crook of his neck. his breathing is already steady, fingers lax against your skin.

you‘ve never slept better.

**Author's Note:**

> me: post jyler/jenshler while the mods are asleep. 
> 
> this is unbetaed. you can probably tell. i’ll proofread in the morning.


End file.
